clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These big guys may seem calm, but show them a turret or cannon and you'll see their fury unleashed! Slow yet durable, these warriors are best used to soak up hits." ---- ---- *'Summary' **Giants are large Troops capable of taking huge damage, but deal very little damage compared to the amount of housing space they require. They primarily target Defenses, so in a large group they can be very strong at crippling a village. Due to their high health, players usually deploy them first in order to protect the other weaker but more offensive troops from Defenses. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is a good strategy for raiding to fill your Army Camp with Giants and Archers; together they can easily wipe out a base. Use the Giants to distract all the Defensive Towers while the Archers take everything down. **At the beginning of a Raid, send in several Giants closest to the Mortar(s)/Wizard Tower(s). As soon as the Mortar hits the Giants, send in the necessary number of Wall Breakers to help the Giants break through the walls. Once the Mortar(s) and Wizard Tower(s) are destroyed, you can send in swarms of lower hit point Troops such as Goblins and Archers. **Giants have a lot of health but are slow and have low attack power, so use them in groups and maybe send in a Healer to maximize their effectiveness. **Giants are weak against many defenses grouped together. **You can use Giants as a cheap meat shield while deploying other, higher damaging troops to destroy buildings. **Another strategy is to send many Giants with a Healer. Be wary of Air Defenses and other anti-air towers, however, as Healers are very weak and have many vulnerabilities. **In general, Giants make better distracting troops than Barbarians due to their much higher health. Because of this they are less vulnerable to Mortar fire and other splash damage, and are much harder to kill. *'Defensive Strategy' **Giants can be especially susceptible to Spring Traps due to their AI. Use this to your advantage and place strategic gaps in your Walls with defensive structures behind them, and fill the gaps with one or more Spring Traps. **Giants are reasonably good defensive Clan Castle Troops, as their high health means that multiple offensive units will have to be dispatched to deal with them (a Lightning Spell will not be sufficient). They will also take a relatively long time to kill, delaying the enemy attack. ---- Upgrade Differences *Giants receive major graphical changes at level 6. **A level 1 and 2 Giant wears a brown tunic with a red belt and copper buckle around his waist. He otherwise has no accessories, and resembles a calm, gentle man. **At level 3 he gains dark metal cuffs around his arms and metal knuckles on his hands. **At level 5 he exchanges the dark metal cuffs and knuckles for golden ones. **At level 6 the Giant upgrades his cuffs and knuckles to black metal. He also grows a long, thick red beard and dons a black leather cape. ---- *'Trivia' **When you tap the Army Camp the Giants all pump their fists in and out from their chests a few times. **In game if you closely look at the Giants when they're pumping their fists you can see that they have no eyes. **You can have a maximum of 48 Giants at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 54 if you include the 6 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The Giant's low damage is visually seen by the attacks with their bare fists. **When spawned onto the battlefield, Giants make the field vibrate for a brief moment, similar to the Mortars shell. **With the exception of the Golem, the Giant has the lowest damage per housing space (7.4 DPS per housing space at level 6, just above the level 1 Archer at 7.0). Category:Troops Category:Tier 2 Category:Ground Troops